


Summer Class

by Ireadandwritethings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireadandwritethings/pseuds/Ireadandwritethings
Summary: A bechloe fanfic based on taylor swift's song - Betty
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Summer Class

Beca didn’t like the fact that she had to move in with her dad, didn’t like that she had to move to a whole new state for her last year in high school, she didn’t like the fact that she has to meet new people and have to introduce herself again to a bunch of strangers who she was only going to be with for a year, she also did not enjoy the fact that she has to go to summer class just because the school she was going to attend required her to do so.

On her first week of summer class, all she did was sulk, I mean _who even wants to wake up 7 am in the morning for a stupid class on summer_ she thinks to herself, none of this was appealing, and suddenly a red head with ocean like eyes came on the second week, she sat beside beca, smiling wide like somehow summer class was something enjoyable for her, the teacher asked her to introduce herself and it turns out she was already a student from the school, and her name was chloe, she had just returned from an important family matter making her miss the first week of summer class

When chloe sat down again, beside her, of all people, she introduced herself to beca, scooting a little closer, offering her hand for a handshake, grinning wide, it’s like she was an over sweetened cereal as a person who forgot what personal space meant

“hi I’m chloe”

“yeah I know you just said it in front of the whole class”

“yeah well, what about you, what’s your name? I haven’t seen you around school before, are you new?”

“beca, and it’s none of your business”

“oh come on, I know it’s summer class but doesn’t mean we can’t have fun”

“fun? In summer class? I should be at home relaxing, not giving a shit about how I dress and what time I wake up”

“same, but we gotta make the most out of this right?”

“Whatever _red_ ”

Chloe was always friendly, sometimes a little too friendly, she had lots of friends from school and she was a cheerleader too so usually when people see her, they already know her from somewhere, going to summer class was never on her plans, but she failed a subject, so what else she can do about it, might as well _just do what needs to be done_ she thinks to herself, she had to come in late though because of some family stuff but when she entered the room on the second week of class, what she didn’t expect was to see someone that will interest her, the girl was staring at her, but not in a happy way, she walked past the empty seats in front and decided to seat beside the girl with furrowed brows and moody attitude, she hadn’t seen her before but somehow she wanted to get to know her

Weeks passed and slowly beca and chloe got closer, somehow the redhead managed to break beca’s walls and got her to open up more, they hang out a lot after class, had lunch together and always sat together during classes, most of the times beca didn’t even try to listen to the teachers, she had no interest in paying attention so chloe always helped her with her notes and even forced her to study, the two of them fell into a friendship they didn’t know they needed, and although beca was still hesitant sometimes, she had grown close to chloe,

And just like their friendship something unexpected happened, beca had fallen in love with chloe, had fallen in love with how she laughed, with how she made her feel all flustered, with how every time beca made her listen to her music, chloe gave her honest opinions and showed real appreciation, she fell in love with their small conversations and their silly inside jokes that no one could ever understand, she even loved how they can message each other all through the night about nonsense things that they both just enjoyed talking about, and with that beca suddenly felt scared, scared that she might lose chloe if she ever act upon her feelings, so she kept it all inside

All summer long they were inseparable, even after summer class they still managed to hang out, doesn’t matter when or where, they always seemed to have a good time, never running out of things to do together, chloe always went over to beca’s house, they didn’t even live far from each other, they’d order pizza and watch movies all day, but on the week before school started, they were hanging out at beca’s house, just like a normal day, chloe just had to know, just had to ask something she couldn’t keep herself from knowing the answer to

“becs can I ask you something?”

“hmm?”

“do you uhm, do you like someone?”

“huh? What are you talking about?”

“nothing, just…curious is all”

“I don’t like anybody”

“oh, well..what do you..like?..in a person”

“I don’t know chlo, can we drop this”

“well do you like me?”

“what do you mean?”

“do you..like,.. _like_ me?

“I don’t know where this is going chloe”

“okay don’t get mad, but just before summer classes ended, someone from our class told me that you _liked_ me, and that it’s obvious and I need to know if it’s true because”

“get out”

“beca, come on”

“no get out, now”

“can we at least talk about this”

“just go chloe, please”

Chloe headed out with a heavy heart, eyes filled with tears ready to fall any minute now, she rode her bike on her way home feeling like an idiot, thinking that maybe she never should have opened it up, she should have just shut up about it, because now she’s losing beca, and she never wanted that to happen

When school started beca saw chloe from afar, she can feel chloe’s eyes watching her, clinging to her as if they were touches, but beca ignored them all, she ignored her on Monday, on Tuesday, Wednesday and even on Thursday when both of them were at the gym while their favourite song played on the speakers, she watched chloe as she practiced with her cheerleader friends and she envied them, envied their closeness, and when chloe’s head turned to her way, they locked eyes, suddenly pain and longing coursed through beca’s veins, so she turns away like nothing has happened, she glanced over just one more time and sees chloe dance with some tall guy and felt her heart break into a million pieces, jealousy sinking in, and on Friday while beca was inside the toilets, washing her hands, chloe came out on one of the stalls, their eyes met on the mirror and felt the whole world stopped moving, beca hurriedly dried her hands and just before she was about to leave, chloe speaks up

“beca, I’m sorry..i never wanted you to feel“

“it’s okay, I don’t need your apology, just…it’s not your fault”

Beca walked away feeling broken, like something inside her just died, she was scared, scared to confront her feelings, she never felt like this before, never felt this kind of love before, she goes straight home after classes and as she rode her skateboard on her way home she passed by chloe’s house, and it’s like she couldn’t breathe, memories of them during the summer filled her thoughts, she shakes her head and forced herself to forget it all, to act as if it was all some stupid dream

Once she gets home she sees a message from chloe, asking her to go to her house tomorrow “ _there’s a party at my place tomorrow, please go, I would love to see you, please, can we please talk about this_ ” beca stares at the message, hoping that it’ll erase itself, she lies down on her bed, imagining all the scenarios that could happen if she does go, what else does she have to lose with chloe, she thinks to herself, they’re already ignoring each other, so maybe, just maybe, a talk with her won’t make things any worse than they are now

Beca stands in front of her mirror, wearing jeans and her favourite shirt, breathing slowly and continuously asking herself if what she’s about do, is the right decision, she looks at herself on the mirror and she closes her eyes, trying to calm herself, psyching herself up to whatever may happen on this Saturday night, she heads outside to grab her skateboard on the way to chloe’s house, heart beating fast, and hands shaking, she stands in front of the door at chloe’s house and rings the doorbell, _it’s going to be fine, everything is going to be fine_ she tells herself over and over again until the door opens up and she sees chloe, standing in front of her, with those beautiful eyes and her little smile, but before she could even say a word, chloe grabs her hand and drags her to the back in the little private area on the garden

“I know how much you hate crowds, so this is the next best thing to private…what changed your mind?”

“to what?”

“to talk to me”

“well, I guess I have nothing else left to lose, so..yeah, here I am, what do you want to talk about”

“about us”

“what about it”

“do you like me?”

It was like beca’s whole world stopped again, there’s that question, “ _do you like me”_ it’s as if her whole life depended on the answer to that question and by the look at chloe’s eyes she felt the same, it’s time to be honest she thinks to herself, she owes chloe that much

“what if I said yes”

“then we can talk about it”

“talk about?”

“well, I’ll you that I like you too, and that you asking me to go before I could say that to you was rude”

“you like me?”

“ever since that first day”

“why didn’t you tell me”

“why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

“you, _you_ actually like me?”

“yes beca, I do, I like how you make me laugh with your stupid jokes, like how you make me feel special, love how when you talk to me it’s as if no one else mattered in the world but us, so yes, yes I do like you”

“I wanted to tell you but I got scared, scared of rejection, scared that you’ll leave”

“and yet, _you_ left”

“I know, I was afraid chlo”

“I’m afraid too, I never wanted anyone so much until I met you”

It was all too surreal, beca thinks; everything was happening so fast, the loud music in the background, people’s voices, the smell of smoke and liquor clouding the whole area

“so what does this mean”

“this means I love you beca”

“I..i love you too chlo”

Everything was perfect, never in her wildest dreams she thought she’d get the girl in the end, they pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed, not wanting the moment to go away, and just as chloe brushes her nose on beca’s to reach her lips, the lights on the garden lit up and people could see them, but this didn’t stop chloe from finally kissing her, and when they kissed, anyone in the party didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered was chloe and her.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i did my best you guys, i hope you enjoyed it!! a comment and a kudos would be much appreciated, thank you so much!!


End file.
